nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hurbanova
Archive -- Hurbanova/Talk page archive Changes since some people have dubbed me an "outsider", and since I believe they have no right to criticize me for lacking political management, i will provide you all with a concrete list of the things I have done as a Governor of Oceana. This is what I've been doing lately in order to make this state even better: * Hurbanova no longer has a patron saint; politics ought to be secular. Wikipedia about Pope Urban: "Much of Urban's life is shrouded in mystery, leading to many myths and misconceptions." Hurbanova will do just as fine without him. * I updated the Etymology of Hurbanova (15:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) * ... * ... 14:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Will street names also change? Pierlot McCrooke 14:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::i dunno yet. I suppose not, unless it would be a real progress :) 14:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I can live with that, of course I don't agree, but we can survive these changes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Conservative rant And here we go, just as I feared would happen... This is what happens if you elect an atheist governor in a state in which 90% of the population is Christian. The only reason you where elected in the first place, Andy, was by means of electoral fraud: your party members all moved into the state shortly before or even during the elections. Almost none of your votes came from native Hurbanovans. Now you have dismissed the Patron Saint, without discussing with your deputy or the people of Hurbanova. I thought governors had no power? How come you think you're entitled to get rid of the patron saint, all by yourself? Dr. Magnus 15:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :it concerns to local government.ANYWAY: secular government is CONSTITUTIONAL. 15:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You do not have the power to change such a thing, being a governor. The governor has been stripped of his powers already. Getting rid of the patron saint, Andy, is not "making the state better", it is equal to killing its culture. The government is already secular and the patron saint is just a symbol, nothing more. And no native Hurbanovan would ever complain about it, knowing it is a part of Hurbanovan culture and has only a symbolical function. Dr. Magnus 15:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::it was a poor symbol. it was mocking with the people of My state, calling them drunkards. Anyway, people may still pray to this man if they want. I just de-connected government from religion. as a former communist, you should understand the importance of that. 15:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I must agree here. Your criticism is poor too, Pierius. 15:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Be that as it may, I could say the same of his arguments. Mocking the people of YOUR state? Why was the symbol mocking them, and why did it call them drunkards? And since when is it your state, people do not own states; you are there for the people and the state, the people and the state aren't there for you, remember this. Because you are yourself an atheist this does not mean you have to impose your beliefs on the people of the state you were, somehow, chosen to govern. Dr. Magnus 16:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Impose beliefs? What he does, is undoing former "imposings of beliefs". ::::::Pope Urban was the patron of drunkards. The person who chose him as patron (I guess that was either me or OWTB), was thus indeed mocking/laughing with the Oceanans. I don't think this is a reason though, to undo the Pope thingy. Andy's REAL argument, and I agree with him on that one, is that having no saint is less "imposing" than having one. 16:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, Andy, Oceana isn't your state. I've chosen for Pope Urban and there are very good reasons for it. If the state no longer recognises his importance that's fine with me, but he will continue to be our patron (at least the one of the REAL Oceana people). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::i meant "my" as in "my home state" :). anyway, i see it's very touchy. i'll put him up as the unofficial patron. since official patrons are a very wicked idea of course. 17:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ah ok :) Well, in Limburg every town/neighborhood/institution/community has it's own protecting patron. On municipality level they have been abolished because of national Dutch laws, but with the other things they are written down in the "institution laws" (or however they're called in English). The idea isn't that strange actually. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::My Input: Some people like to be called a bad thing...Brookly Dodgers "Dem Bums"...Guidos from the Jersey shore..."Dirty Oreange sluts!" but really. Keep it da same. Marcus Villanova 22:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hurbanova in Mäöres As a few of the "insiders" might know, there's also a Hurbanova in Mäöres which was built by immigrants coming from the original Hurb in the eighties. It might be good to also note this on this page. I only don't know at which section. History? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : The only other place it could go is Tourism, but history make way more sense! Marcus Villanova 21:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Twinning Could Hurb become twinned with Grijzestad in Brunant? They are very similar and are both historic towns. HORTON11: • 22:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Other towns should receive some twinnings as well, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We should also try to get towns in other wikis to do so as well. HORTON11: • 22:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) @TM- who else do you propose should be twinned here in Lovia. @Oos- do you think we could do some sort of cultural exchange between G-stad and Hurb? HORTON11: • 20:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Of course we could, but I don't know in what form. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sofasi and Cape Cross, Charleston and Carrington City, and Newhaven and Donderstad. Although, Carrington City might also go with Sofasi, but either way works. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) That's good. I'm sure Koningstad and Noble City would go well together as capitals. HORTON11: • 14:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Cole? Maybe you mean coals??--George the Greek (talk) 21:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Thanks for noticing it! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Transportation Section It claims two buses stop in here, i don't know if those were just added to look nice or if those are real. I'm adding the InterBus lines either way. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Please don't. We already have all lines here. We don't need anything double :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Siter city in Juliana Hello. You think Hurbanova can be the sister city of Strivica in Juliana?? Thank you. Traspes - Dianna Bartol :Sure. You can add it :) --OuWTB 11:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) East Hills We probably should make that retroactive cuz we increased the population tenfold, making the governing from Hurbanova at any point nonsensical. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :"It used to be" doesn't indicate a time though, so it can be a very long time ago. --OuWTB 15:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It could be part of Collinian history when Oceana was governed by the Corporate Elite who would naturally be based in Hurbanova and would almost certainly disapprove of any independence especially after the secession of the Plains settlements from Collinia. KunarianTALK 17:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :I have to look into that, but any ideas are welcome :o --OuWTB 17:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::East Hills is a town, not part of hurbanova. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::It used to be a hamlet though, so the situation has changed a lot :o --OuWTB 09:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC)